Headache
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: A quick, fluffy, GiriPan oneshot


AN: Just a short drabble, some practice with Greece and Japan~ Enjoy! ^^"

A soft breeze ruffled Japan's hair. The sun warmed his skin. He could hear the waves in the distance. He did like the weather and landscape here in Greece. Unfortunately, it was ruined today thanks to his horrible headache. It was probably thanks to tension from work. He was also tired from staying up late the last few nights. He'd had much work and had stayed up later still to read and write fanfictions and doushinjis, to draw fanart. But today, at least, he could relax. It was his day off and he was visiting his boyfriend Greece.

Japan walked up to the door of Greece's house and knocked. He was a bit surprised when the Grecian came immediately to the door. Oftentimes he had to wait and knock a couple more times before Greece would wake up. It could be a bit annoying when Japan had to wait for a while, but he still liked the relaxed manner the man had. Japan was often uptight and hurried, so this man helped him to calm down and relax.

"Good to see you Kiku. Are you doing all right?"

"I'm managing. How are you Heracles?" Japan smiled as he gazed up into beautiful green eyes

"Just fine. Come on... in. I've got a movie... I think you'll like it." Before Japan could answer he gently took his hand and tugged him inside, while Japan grabbed the door and just managed to close it. When they had reached the living room, Greece turned around to see a light blush gracing Japan's cheeks. Grinning with satisfaction he said, "Sit down... I'll be right back with some food." Japan settled himself as he watched Greece leave for the kitchen.

A few minutes later he returned with a plate containing pita bread, hummus, two small bowls of Greek salad, and dolma. He set it next to Japan on the couch and walked over the TV where he slipped a DVD into the player. They exchanged small talk while he did this. He then returned, saying, "It's a movie with some of the Greek myths in it... It's subbed in Japanese."

"That sounds quite interesting." Japan has always liked learning about Greek culture, the myths and gods especially. he supposed the movie might make his headache worse, but he wasn't one to complain.

About an hour into the movie, with all the snacks gone and the plate set aside, Greece noticed something off about Japan. He kept on squinting and flinching and brought a hand to his head once in a while. He also noted the tense way the nation sat. he' scooted closer once the snack plate had been removed and he could feel the locked muscles in the arm that pressed against his.

Greece paused the movie, and turned to face the other: "You all right, Kiku?"

"I-I'm fine." He looked uncomfortable and squirmed a bit under the steady gaze of the Grecian.

"You know… I can tell… when you're lying."

Japan gazed up, looking a bit distressed. He gave in to the even gaze after only a few moments. "I-I have a bit of a headache…" he conceded and glanced back down.

Greece hummed in sympathy. "I don't have any aspirin... But I know something that might help."

Japan blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah… Sit back... And relax against the couch." Japan dubiously did as he was told, closing his eyes after a moment.

He was a bit surprised, and embarrassed, when Greece's hand slid up his back and started feel his neck and shoulders, gently probing and massaging.

Trying not to shiver with pleasure, a blushing Japan spoke: "H-Heracles… ?

"Oftentimes people get headaches because... They have tense spots in their necks or shoulders... Massaging that spot to release it usually helps."

"…Oh." Japan sighed, knowing there was no way to prevent Greece from trying to find and 'release' said tense spot. Besides, though he hated to admit it, the massaging felt quite good. So he relaxed a bit more, leaning into the others gentle hand.

"Ah... Found it." Greece murmured satisfactorily. He started to focus on a spot near the base of Japan's neck, slowly releasing the tension there.

Japan sighed as the pain from his headache slowly faded, and as it faded he became sleepier and sleepier. Perhaps it was just thanks to the fact his head no longer pounded or mayhap the hypnotizing, slow steady hand of Greece as he slowly inched away from the once-tense spot and began to massage the rest of his back. Either way, despite his attempts to stay awake, last night's lack of sleep kicked in and his head slowly dropped onto Greece's shoulder as he napped.

* * *

Greece smiled as the other nation dropped off to sleep, but continued the back rub. He traced the muscles in his back, ran his fingers up and down Japan's spine and found and traced his shoulder blades. Eventually his fingers traveled up to Japan's head, where they played with his hair.

Japan's hair was quite soft and silky, and Greece liked to toy with it. He gently untangled and finger-combed it before even trying to braid some of the longer locks. The messy braids quickly fell out however and Greece soon gave up. He yawned, and gently kissed the top of Japan's head before dropping his own head on top of it, and falling asleep.

AN: Review or Greece will set a cat on you! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
